


錯誤信仰

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 很多德拉科對斯科皮的認知都是錯的。





	錯誤信仰

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一次翻譯，原文走https://archiveofourown.org/works/577916 bycalrissian

很多德拉科對斯科皮的認知都是錯的。

而斯科皮不會糾正它們，他致力於讓他父親深信，有些是很普通的事，沒什麼大不了的事，但是是它們支撐他活到現在。

他父親認為他喜歡那些空洞的學科，學習了解它們──老實說，斯科皮不在乎。他也認為斯科皮最快樂的時候是在解謎──其實是他自己喜歡。他認為斯科皮最喜歡的甜食是巧克力──這也不對，事實上，斯科皮不是甜牙齒，但他父親是。

他以為斯科皮想跟女人做愛──但他不想。

在斯科皮八歲時，他想要成為他父親，當他十歲時他才意識到，他想要他父親，他永遠不能說出口，在純血家族裡，你大可以和你的親戚小孩結婚，但覬覦自己父親是不可原諒的。

斯科皮知道這是因為他是德拉科唯一的孩子，他父親在外一副高高在上的樣子，精通算計及利益糾葛，但私底下他看著斯科皮的眼神是柔軟的，他會對斯科皮眨巴眨巴眼睛，能讓斯科皮陰莖腫脹，興奮地雞皮疙瘩。

 

斯科皮做了很多他父親意料不到的事，他偷偷藏了一本《唱唱反調》的副本，而他有目的性地找到最瘋狂的那欄漫談，那群以盧娜為首的瘋狂女巫想出一堆瘋狂的問題訪問他父親。

只有在早晨洗澡時。

斯科皮先前發現如果他跟父親談到些可笑滑稽、有爭議的、或令人困惑的問題時，他會專注到忘了手頭的工作，包括穿衣服。

當他在房間比著手勢來回走動時，毛巾會堪堪掛在他的臀部上，水珠在他身上吸飽了聖光，滑過他光裸的軀體，磨人地在他平坦的小腹上拖過一道水痕。他的頭髮看起來像絲綢且近在眼前，斯科皮無法把視線從他肚臍上閃閃發亮的水痕上扯開，坐在他父親的床上，用枕頭遮住胯下欣賞他。

斯科皮會等到下午茶時做填字遊戲，毫不遮掩地打量他父親，父親喜歡解謎，他會咬著嘴唇皺起眉頭，直到父親可憐他讓他問線索，比起直接說出來，斯科皮會指著題目。

他父親會沉吟一聲，放下茶，走到他身後，斯科皮會在他父親的頭髮刷過他的肩膀時閉上眼睛，德拉科會靠著他說些悅耳的字，比如'屠宰場'，斯科皮會盡他所能沐浴在他父親香味的範圍裡，儘管他確信他日後無法再重現更為特別的、火辣的奇異椰子香。

斯科皮會等到與祖父母用餐結束後溜到廚房，他父親會跟著他，每次都會，因為父親才是那個想要吃甜食的人。

斯科皮會打開最新的戰利品放在桌上，他們會一起在吧檯旁狼吞虎嚥，過量的巧克力會讓他胃痛，大概還有蛀牙。

有次，在斯科皮更年幼時，他父親用拇指刮下他嘴角的巧克力，每一晚他都試著重現那一幕。

當他們獨處時，他父親會告訴他所有他不想告訴祖父母的，從工作到朋友到生活，斯科皮會聽著，而他父親也會聽他說他的學校生活，只有他的學校生活，那是他們的、沒有人可以奪走的秘密時光。

他父親最近每三周沒有回家吃飯，斯科皮懷念過去的時光，他想念他親的香味、他的身體、還有他的故事，他說他工作繁忙，但斯科皮一眼就看穿了這個謊言，他對其他人笑了。

斯科皮震怒，他開始發脾氣並重重地啜泣，挫敗的淚水在一個禮拜間抽打著枕頭，直到他父親在廚房把他從身體剝下來，承認他在跟別人交往，他想要斯科皮跟他會會面。哈利，他說，是另外一個男生的名子。

他父親在說出名字時笑了出來，一個小小的傻笑被咳嗽掩蓋住。

斯科皮要去見哈利的那天，他父親在哈利家洗了個澡，他們一起看了Flooed，大笑的男人前額上的閃電疤讓斯科皮嘴巴泛苦。

哈利波特，他想。

他父親做事不會做一半。

經過一段簡短的介紹和自製小甜點，波特不懼地靠過來指著斯科皮的填字遊戲說'刺激'，斯科皮不能更認同（哈利對他的刺激）。這男的聞起來像灰塵和芒果，斯科皮一點都不喜歡。

他特別向父親詢問線索，然而他父親卻轉向波特求助，他粗魯地抓皺他的紙，父親沒有注意到他一慣的不開心表情，反而是專注地看著波特的臉，斯科皮很少在父親喝完茶後沒有沉溺在他下流的香氣裡。

晚餐簡直是具現的災難，波特和父親坐在一起，而祖父的視線像匕首刺在頭髮亂成一團的男人身上，祖母試著說些什麼，斯科皮瞇起眼，如果波特的手再消失在桌底下，他會去移開它。

他不喜歡父親看著波特時眼底的迷霧和眨眼，那不是給斯科皮的，那是他不歡迎的新東西，斯科皮在他父親和波特道晚安時溜進廚房，他父親沒有跟過來。

那沒用的、刺眼的名字會破壞它的努力，對於這個，斯科皮很確定，它不允許那發生，即是他知道他父親不會放棄這個男人，他接受但不願去正視這件事。

他需要另一個他父親能支持的信仰系統。

斯科皮走過客廳和餐廳，幾乎半個小時後才找到他汲汲渴求的人，他站在門前下定決心，希望他父親不會被他吵醒。

他躡手躡腳地走進房間，因他父親完美的臉龐僵立在門旁幾秒，月光灑在他蒼白的皮膚，他的頭髮在他四周成扇狀散開，光覆蓋在他光裸的胸膛，他看起來很放鬆，斯科皮吸了口氣鎮定下來，一隻手放在父親被蓋住的大腿上。

肉體和肉體之間隔著一層布料，一隻手指在朦朧的乳頭上打轉，一陣拉扯後他父親疲憊地振動眼瞼，聲音沙啞沉重地問，“哈利？”

他幾乎是在呻吟著，斯科皮把它當作一個稀鬆平常的單字，而不是誰的名字，反倒是下腹充血，輕輕地笑了出來，波特的笑可能看起來又蠢又不顧後果。

他父親對它笑了笑，那笑讓它胸腔收緊，“你為什麼在這？”

“我不能沒有你，德拉科” 他愛死了父親的名字，每次他觸碰自己時，只有那名字能讓它釋放，用來提醒斯科皮那男人多麼遙不可及，一個難以置信的色情禁忌。

他父親對他笑了笑，然後把他拉進床被裡，“哈利，今天不戴眼鏡嗎？”他輕輕說著，坐在斯科皮身上轉動眼睛，斯科皮呼吸急停，他無法在他父親褪下睡袍時說出任何一句話。

德拉科脫下袍子後開始扭動，斯科皮把手停在他突出的髖骨上“哈利，怎──”

他什麼都聽不到了，它在那，德拉科的陰莖，散發著聖光，喔，而且極其完美，九英寸，硬的可以切開玻璃，前端發紅，脈搏充滿藝術的跳動著，而所有──所有──都是斯科皮渴望著的。

它是一個傑作。

它握緊父親的臀部向自已拉近，直到它沉重的囊袋在它上下起伏的胸膛上，它舔了舔嘴唇，目光所在他父親身上，在把手放在陰莖上時，還得承受那道色情的注視。

他沒有經驗，但他的嘴巴開始分泌口水，他的陰莖也在他吞嚥時漏水，他眨了眨眼，在德拉科的陰莖上吐了一口氣，他頂著波特的臉吞了一口後，一個興奮的喘息被他的動作拉出來。

德拉科壓著波特的後頸，不管他的感受，也不在乎底下的人是不是癡迷地看著他，也不在乎是不是看起來很笨拙，他父親完全不知道他的迷戀。

他只是跪著，幾乎要哭出聲來，斯科皮輕撫包皮，扭動著手輕輕壓著那塊。

德拉科從喉嚨遏下一個呻吟，斯科皮的陰莖抖了一下，“哈利，停下。”他喘息道，斯科皮移開嘴，鼻子和嘴唇偶然地擦過他光滑的皮膚，德拉科拿走他的魔杖，輕輕地放在床頭櫃，還無聲地施了個咒。

斯科皮想抬起手確認復方湯劑還有沒有效，他想不透他父親是怎麼知道的，他已經夠矜持溫柔了，難不成光從手法，他就能分辨出來？

德拉科沒有說一句話，他只是淫蕩的對斯科皮笑了一下，向後坐在波特的身上“我想要你射在裡面。”斯科皮的老二抽搐了下。德拉科溫柔地笑著，坐在他大腿上。

斯科皮厚臉皮地伸出手，將他的下顎拖向自己，溫柔地觸碰嘴唇，溫吞的掃蕩他的唇舌，舌頭滑過扁桃體，熱情的在口腔裡翻動，一隻手抓住他圓滾滾的屁股，另一隻手強硬地扼住他的下顎。

急迫的擼動勃起的前端、手指刺入父親的小穴，而他父親緊抓著他的肩膀，就像個信任的孩子，他慢慢地推進，手指伸進不斷收縮的環狀肌肉，難以置信的緊──但濕滑，斯科皮知道他之前施的咒是什麼了。他在開發那塊溫暖時幾乎無法呼吸。

德拉科包覆著他的陰莖時他決定了，他將是第一個也是唯一一個能這麼做的人“哈利。”他父親不滿的控訴他的停頓。

斯科皮再次抓住他的嘴唇──為了不再聽到那名字──並幫他父親用緊緻的屁股騎在他之上，雙手感受到身上人的大腿緊張地收緊，但他已經停不下來了。

德拉科向後靠，在斯科皮陰莖上上下扭動，嗚咽著“我愛你。”射了出來。

他父親的小穴吸著他，緊得不能再緊，斯科皮把他拉向自己，緊緊捏著他的腰射在裡面，斯科皮轉向身上人，像平常一樣，用愛慾交織的眼看著他，“我也愛你。”他說，陶醉於對父親的完全坦承。

 

斯科皮不會讓父親對他們的關係有所誤解，他創造出了一套信仰系統說服自己，而他父親出色地滿足了他的理論，斯科皮相信這些是因為他父親──德拉科馬爾福是他所見過最美麗、最狡猾、最優秀的男人。

他父親愛他，對於這個，斯科皮很確定。他父親對他沒有性的渴求，對於這個，他也很確定。

所以他會竭盡所能滲透進他父親的生活。


End file.
